Aleta Frey
Biography & Background Life with my parents was average, they left me alone a lot. I guess I was independent because I hardly noticed. My grandparents did. They were the ones who made sure that I was fed, clothed and cared for. I couldn't have done it all on my own even though I did try. I was about eight when they found me changing the colors of a dress they'd asked me to wear. My grandfather didn't notice the difference, my grandmother knew immediately something was different. The color was so close it was my excitement she picked up on. She asked me right away what was going on and I told her. I tried to show her and I think if I had more time I could have. Aksa and Xavier were my defacto parents, I was old enough to know who they were and who they weren't when I got dropped off. It seemed like a visit at first. Then the trip got longer and longer, they had to find new ways to entertain me. They were persistent about keeping me preoccupied and taking my mind off of my parents. I was well entertained, in some ways they did a good job. They always had me engaged in an activity, from sports to music to gardening to art. Anything that allowed me to use my hands they wanted me to learn. Gran taught me to cook, she taught me to sew and she taught me a little about plants and home remedies along the way. Pops taught me a few things too. He was like a training partner in addition to being my father figure. He built an obstacle course for me, for us. He used to take me running along the beach at sunrise and sunset. It wasn't always running, we started with walking. I collected a lot of seashells with him. I had buckets full. When my grandmother complained our trips to the beach became about jogging, then about running. I couldn't stop to pick up about 40 shells each and every trip to the beach if I was too busy running from the waves. My grandfather died during one of our runs. It was at sunset. I hated sunset, the beach and running forever. I can't say I got over it, I'll never get over it. I was able to say the word sunset and look at one without getting angry. I still don't like the beach as much as I used to, or water for that matter. I stopped using our obstacle course half as much as I liked to. It still makes me miss him more than anything else. Slowly, at a turtle pace, I got back into it. I liked thinking that he was watching me. Around the time the paper owl brought my acceptance letter from Hogwarts Gran restricted the amount of obstacle course training I was allowed to do. She knew I liked imagining what Pops would be saying to me. It gets me to work harder. It makes me feel like he's still here. I focus on art, music and all the other things my grandmother insists I don't ignore. I spend most of my time outdoors which turned out to be unfortunate for me. It was late into summer when my mother showed up at our door in an annoyingly over-the-top fashion. After scheming a lot of people out of a lot of money they were running away and they wanted me to come. With school starting there was no way Gran would allow it. Going might've killed her. She'd of had nothing left without me. I stayed with Gran while my parents fled the country. I don't know where they went, they don't keep in contact. I'm not sure they would've told me where they planned on going if I'd gone with them. They probably would have left me alone in some other country knowing that I could better take care of myself now. When Gran gets insufferable I sometimes wonder what it would've been like if I'd left. Following the surprise visit from my parents Gran had me sent to Beauxbatons rather than off to Hogwarts as was planned. I spent four years at the palace in France. I gained an appreciation for Herbology and Potions that I think Gran had been fostering since I was a kid. I found something for myself in COMC, next to DAtDA, Transfiguration or Charms that has to be my favorite class. It didn't make sense to me. She didn't like the idea of my parents knowing exactly where to find me when I wasn't home with her. My parents were liable to find me where ever I was. That was only if they actually went looked. I don't know if she got lazy or tired of me asking. Before 5th year she let go to Hogwarts. When I transferred over to Hogwarts I didn't know what to expect. I was excited about taking all of my favorite classes. I was nervous about who my classmates were going to be, who my housemates would be, and what my dorm-mates were like. I was making myself crazy with anxiety all summer long. I spent a lot of time on the course when I was at home. I spent even more time wandering Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. I wanted to find all of my favorite spots before the school year started and they were crowded with other people. Personality & Nature Depending on what part of bell curve I'm caught on I can be an intuitive, caring and sensitive individual. If I'm the opposite it's a give and take sort of thing. I'm in need at the moment and if you can do for me I'll gladly do you for you in return. I'm independent, so I may not willing accept a shoulder to cry on or a big hug to make me feel better right away. In the end I'll always take it because I rather have had it than wish I'd gotten it. I like to keep busy outdoors where I can feel the sun on my face and the wind in my hair. I'm not that outdoorsy, I don't go camping and I don't care for sleeping on the ground. I'm completely at ease climbing the walls inside the house the thrill last longer when there's a bigger element of danger involved. I might look it but I'm not dainty. I've broken a lot of bone just from landing wrong, and that landing turning into a bad fall. I think it's given me a higher tolerance for pain. Cooperation isn't what I'm best at. I understand how it works but I was taught there is always one winner and several losers. If I'm forced to work alongside others as part of a group then each of us become losers. It's warped way of thinking to assume that anyone else will only drag me down, but it keeps me from being content with coming in second. I know what I'm capable of and I know that I should be proud of myself no matter the outcome if I've given the effort everything I've got. Appearance & Looks I've got dark brown hair and two different colored eyes. I was born with heterochromia iridium. One of my eyes is a bright brown, the other is blue. It doesn't affect my sight and I'm not ashamed of it. But, it draws a lot of attention and I tend to keep the brown eye covered with my hair. I've got a pale skin tone, full lips and an upturned nose. I mostly dress down in t-shirts and anything comfortable. I don't spend a lot of time on my personal style. I wear what makes me feel good. Possessions 9⅞" English oak Phoenix feather wand. Pop's Collection of seashells. Gran's signature recipes. Ulrich's monogrammed tie pin. Magdalena's plaid scarf. Relationships My father is a Pure-blood man by the name of Ulrich Frey. My mother is a Pure-blood woman by the name of Magdalena Erlendsdóttir. My grandfather was a man by the name of Xavier Frey, a Durmstrang graduate. My grandmother is a woman by the name of Aksa Mowery, a Beauxbatons graduate. Trivia & Tidbits *I'm a Cancer; I was born July 4th, 2019. *I'm Icelandic on my mother's side and German/English on my father's side. *I'm cibophobic, I've got a fear of food; I'm specifically afraid of (an allergic reaction to) chicken. *I can sculpt, waltz, box, play the ocarina and back bend walk. *I love avocados as salad dressing, pound cake or ice pops. *I hate poetry, mime, fashionistas, and gift-wrap. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Students Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Heterochromiacs Category:Oak Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:July Birthday Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Left Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Reptile Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Icelandic Category:German Category:Speaks Welsh Category:Speaks German Category:Karmagician Category:Born in Wales